Clan Rules
These are the rules and guidelines for Ķ€Λ™ . Rules for Applying for Membership #You must be level 13 or higher. Lower level players may send an application to DOA or iKea instructional clan. #You must have one of the following ships; Leonov, Vengenace, Bigboy or Goliath. #You must have enough credits to be able to maintain your ship during the 2 week probationary period. NO CREDITS WILL BE GIVEN DURING THIS TIME. #You must be able to speak English. Rules for Maintaining Membership #You must maintain a minimum five million credit balance on your ship at all times. Full Elite ships are required to maintain a ten million credit balance. Random credit checks will be performed 2-3 times per week. A warning will be given at four credit failures. At six credit failures, you may be booted from the clan without warning. #If you are inactive for four weeks or more, you may be booted from the clan without warning. Inactive refers not only to not logging in for four weeks, but also a failure to gain at least one million experience every four weeks. #You may not beg. You may ask, once, for assistance. Asking repeatedly will be considered begging. #You may fire upon any KOS member. You should not fire upon an MMO member who has outlaw status unless they are firing upon another MMO member, are actively stealing cargo, or are already KOS. #You may not fire upon other Ķ€Λ™ or MMO members who have stolen a kill from you unless they are already KOS. If you find a player is repeatedly stealing kills, whisper or clanmail Ķ€Λ™ leadership. If the issue cannot be resolved with the player's clan leader, the player will be made KOS or we will declare war. Do not fire yourself. #You may not fire upon other Ķ€Λ™ or MMO members unless you are fired upon first, with the following guidelines: #*Mention it in chat first. Anyone can lock on the wrong target. #*Fire a warning shot. If they stop firing, you should as well. #*If you have to pop them to save your own ship, POST the kill on chat (without honor, but stating you were fired upon first). Send a clanmail to all Ķ€Λ™ with the kill post and honor. #*If the leader of the clan you fired upon is online, whisper them to explain the situation. You may also whisper the kill post with honor. #*If a Ķ€Λ™ leader is online, whisper them as well. Rules for Leaving the Clan #Consider your reasons for leaving carefully first. #Do not owe the clan credits. If you have recently taken credits for assistance and have not been considered to have paid them forward, you will leave the clan KOS. #Do not leave rashly. Leaving a note on your way out the door is the wrong way to leave (unless it's in your probationary period). Talk to someone, even if you have to do it by sending a few clanmails back and forth. #Don't leave expecting to return. Even if you leave on good terms, chances are against you being readmitted directly to Ķ€Λ™. If you did leave on good terms, you may be readmitted to iĶ€Λ™ first. #defrag your hard drive once every 2 weeks Rules for Credits & Bidding #Matching Credits for bids are given up to 50 million credits. #5 Million credits must be maintained on ship to be eligable for matching bids. #Bonus credits will be given out for leveling up and for completeing quests. post quest completion in messages to get bonus. #Emergency credits can be given for ammo bidding on a case by case basis. Rules for Using Teamspeak